


MCYT Requests

by MarblePheasant_Insomniac



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Degradation, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I have issues, M/M, Multi, NO SMUT FOR MINORS, Other, Plot What Plot, Requests, Smut, ughhhh marble makes me feel some sorta way.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarblePheasant_Insomniac/pseuds/MarblePheasant_Insomniac
Summary: Request angst smut or fluff. no smut for minors obviously. Marble is excluded from this rule cause she said it was fine
Relationships: Wilbur soot/small streamer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. How to request

Aight so some of this shit is deticated to a small streamer-  
Desc fo their character: Marble is a 16 year old girl of average hight, slightly slimmer than the usual girl due to not eating much, she had fair skin but tinted slightly blue. She had shoulder length greenish blue hair. She wore a blue and red hoodie with the letters "MB" embroidered on it in white. She also wore some baggy grey sweatpants and checkered vans. Her face was obscured by a circular black mask with a crude frowning face drawn on it in bright red. Underneath her mask were bright yellow eyes, a slim nose and a mouth full of sharp teeth.  
marble is just a small streamer that i would die for. I wish she was in the dsmp :(

Aight so how to request: gimme the characters, whos top and whos bottom (if smut) SPECIFY IF YOU WANT FLUFF ANGST SMUT OR A COMBO. and ofc stan ranboo.

Feel free to request x reader and LOTS OF RANBOO MARBLE OR WILBUR IS APPRICIATED

Edit: i thought this was given but uh i will not write smut about minors (exluding marble because she litterally said "write that nsfw shit man its funny") fluff and angst is poggers but uh nono on the sexual ranboo shit :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont know how to delete chapters lol

Wilbur had been to Marbles base recently and had left his coat. Marble was putting it on the coat hanger, the air still smelled just like him, almost like he was there with her. God, she loved him. She loved his hair, his music, the way his voice sends chills down her spine. She felt heat rush to her core as she thought about him whispering dirty things into her ear those thoughts got the best of her as she layed down, pulling her panties to her knees "he wont be back untill tomorrow...he wont know.." she told herself as two of her fingers entered her.

Wilbur had turned around when he realized he had forgotten his trenchcoat. He knocked on the door to no answer so he turned to walk away when he heard marbles distinct voice "Wilby! Ah!" He couldnt beleive his ears. He thought a bit before opening the door, he had seen many things but he never thought he would see his slime hybrid friend a moaning mess spread out on her bed.

Her eyes were shut tight as she moaned again "Wilbur! Fuck-" When she opened her eyes she saw him. Standing there. Staring at her. A mixture of shock and arousal on his face. "Schlatt-" "Were you just..." he took a step closer to her still trying to process what he was seeing "Moaning..my name?" "N-N-NO! It's uh, n-not what it looks l-like I swear!" "Marble" He chuckled towering over the side of the bed "You were moaning my name like a little whore." She couldnt defend herself. All she could do was whimper out a "sorry". He bent over, his face centimeters away from hers. "Oh, no, no, darling. Don't be sorry" he smiled, one hand hovering over her wet folds "I'd love to hear it again" he spoke the last part through gritted teeth. she could feel a wave of heat rush to her core "W-Wil..." Is all she could say as his finger circled her clit "You're a little slut for me arent you?" she nodded slowly "Disgusting" He spat inserting a finger, she gasped at the sudden touch "j-just get it over with-" she said turning her head away from him. She looked so ashamed and humiliated, Wilbur just wanted to fuck her senseless. But he had to ease into it, make sure he wouldnt hurt her. "nngh~ wilBUR PLEASE!" she screamed as he continued to stretch her out "..should be good enough.." he mumbled removing his fingers. she tried to keep her eyes shut, too embarrassed to look the man in the eye but couldnt help but peek when she heard metal and cloth hit the ground. He was in just his boxers and an obvious tent had formed, she watched as he slowly pulled them down his cock hitting his stomach when it was freed. "This is what whores like you deserve" he chuckled slamming into her she let out a shaky moan as wil let her get used to his cock inside her. she only had a few moments to catch her breath before wilbur started moving at a slow pace. "w-wil could you- could you go a little faster?" she whined, her usually blue skin tinted pink. "You really are a little slut arent you" he said speeding up "a little fucking whore all for me" her eyes rolled back as she reached her orgasm, screaming as wilbur fucked her through it. Wil on the other hand was still chasing his own release, slamming into her harder and faster than before. "Wilbur.." she moaned, with that he just came undone at that, spilling his seed inside her with a groan. "god...Marble...I can't believe you let me do that."


	3. EW EW EW EW

NO SMUT IF RANBOO HE IS A MINOR ICKY EWWW

AND BEFORE YOU BRING MARBLE INTO THIS SHE LITTERALLY SAID "DO IT ITS FUNNY"


	4. TCC CUDDLE HCS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very fluffy

I got carried away and did hcs for all of the traumatized child club 😽🤗

Marble  
\- BIG SPOON  
\- defo doesnt wear pants they just dont strike me as the type to sleep in pants  
\- falls asleep before you do  
-BIG STRONK GORRILLA GRIP ARMS

Pheasant  
-boxers. Thats it.  
\- he dont even sleep.  
\- but he plays with your hair <3  
\- gets up at 2am and plays ppookkeemmoonn

Insomniac  
-little spoon  
-baby boy tries his best  
-he falls asleep so fast  
-yoinks all the covers doe  
-shorts and tee shirt. Maybe even your shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a hate comment their funny


End file.
